The Perfect Present
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess has begun Christmas shopping, but one name on her list is especially hard.  She is determined to find Becker the perfect gift, and one that doesn't fire.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Perfect Present

Rating: T for innuendos

Spoilers: Series 5

Description: Jess has begun Christmas shopping, but one name on her list is especially hard. She is determined to find Becker the perfect gift, and one that doesn't fire.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: This idea came from thoughts of my own Christmas list. It's a little like a story I wrote a while ago: Its the Thought That Counts, but this one was more about shopping.

The Perfect Present

Jess was hard at work, making a list. She wrote the person's name, followed by ideas for a Christmas present.

"You're kidding," said Becker, seeing the title 'Christmas List,' at the top of her notebook. "You're Christmas shopping already? It's not even December yet."

"Becker, it is never too early. For your information, I do not buy just anything. I find the perfect present."

"Perfect? Seriously? You've never given something a person didn't like or want?"

"Nope, never."

"Maybe you've just been lied to."

"You are such a scrooge!" she exclaimed, making him laugh. "No one's lied to me about their present. I could tell. They have always loved it, always."

Becker shook his head and laughed. "Well, I'd hate to be the one to break your streak, so please don't get me anything."

Jess frowned. "No."

"No?"

"No. Not only are you getting a present from me, you are going to love it, as soon as I figure out what you really want."

"I can't see you going into a gun shop."

"No guns!" she cried. "There has to be something you'd like to have besides a gun."

He cocked his head sideways and stared with a slightly turned up grin. "No comment, Jess."

He walked away, smirking.

"Did I just say something dirty again without realizing it?" she asked Epstein.

Epstein shrugged.

Jess gasped suddenly. "Hanukkah! I have to get decorations for Hanukkah. I'm decorating ops for the holidays, despite what Lester says, and I want to include you."

"Thank you, Jess," said Epstein. "But don't get in trouble on my behalf. And don't get me in trouble with you." He smiled.

"You mean you don't want me to coax Lester into letting me organize a dradle competition?"

Epstein laughed. "That sounds kind of fun, but no. Just a simple menorah and maybe some blue and white here and there will be more than enough. I appreciate the thought, Jess."

She laughed. "We are going to have peace, good cheer, decorations, and presents even if it kills Lester and Becker."

"Oh, jolly good, dead bodies for the holidays," said Epstein.

"That's scary. You totally just channeled Lester then," she said with a shudder.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect Present Chapter Two

Lunchtime, Jess was hard at work on her list. "Okay, I'll skip Becker for now. He's going to be a challenge. I'll do Connor next."

"Don't tell Abby," said Becker smirking, "that you're 'doing' Connor next."

She glared at him. "Stop eavesdropping and being dirty."

Becker laughed. "So, a gift for Temple, huh? How about Spock ears?"

"You know who Spock is?"

"Sure. I just don't pray to him."

"Funny. I know a store that specializes in sci-fi merchandise and I'll pop in and have a browse."

"Oh, you mean a geek store."

"Go away. You're bugging me."

Becker laughed. "I want to hear your thoughts for Abby."

"Why? Are you secretly dating her?"

Becker actually looked offended. "No. I wouldn't do that to Connor."

"I was joking, Becker. Why would you be interested in gift ideas for Abby or anyone for that matter?"

"I'm horrendously bored, Jess. Since you are the perfect gift giver I was curious. What on earth do you get an animal lover who has access to animals that are extinct?"

"Good point," said Jess. "I don't know yet. I'm thinking. The perfect present starts with thinking."

Becker smiled. "You're serious, aren't you? You really go to all this trouble to find something 'perfect,' huh?"

"Yes. Why does it surprise you?"

"I just never got into the whole present thing, I guess. My parents never did the shopping. We all knew it was the staff and personal assistants."

"Really?"

"Dad was busy, advisers that high up in the military usually are. Mom had so many charity organizations. Plus we all lived away at boarding and military schools. Gifts just weren't personal, Jess."

"That's horrible. You're family."

Becker shrugged. "Neither one of my parents have ever been the touchy-feely type. I wonder what they'd think of you," he said thoughtfully.

"They'd be awed and impressed," she said with a smile.

He grinned. "Probably," he said. She looked at him and they just stared at each other. Jess blushed, and finally, Becker looked away.

"So, any ideas for Abby at all?" he asked, trying to cut the awkwardness.

"Well, Abby and Connor are engaged, so I was thinking of a present that would help with the wedding. Maybe a gift certificate for the wedding cake or flowers. Something like that."

"That's thoughtful, Jess."

"That's the trick to the perfect present Becker."

He looked at her. His mind was doing some thinking itself. He wasn't used to giving gifts, and certainly nothing personal, but he was thinking of making an exception for Jess Parker.

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day Jess was chewing on a muffin and drinking espresso.

"Hey, Becker. I've got two gifts down," she said with a grin.

"Already? That was fast."

"Well, when I know, I know," she said. She looked around ops, and then wriggled her finger motioning that Becker should come closer.

She whispered. "I got Connor a Spock Cookie Jar which I'm going to fill with homemade biscuits, probably in the shape of Star Trek characters."

"That's a perfect present for Temple?"

She nodded.

He thought about for a minute, "Seems silly, juvenile and unnecessary," he said, then he grinned. "You're right. It's perfect for him."

She smiled. "Abby is getting a bridal catalog with a pre-paid account so she can pick out anything she wants. I was thinking of asking people if they want to add to the account and make it from all of us."

"Another good idea, Jess. I may owe you an apology." 

"May? You definitely owe me an apology."

"I'll wait til you're done to pass judgment."

She frowned. "You will owe me that apology, I promise."

"Maybe," said Becker. "That's a good idea, for Abby. I'll chip in."

"Really? I though you didn't do personal gifts?"

"I'm just giving you money. That's not personal. You did all the thinking."

"That's true, but when Abby gets it, she'll think we were all thoughtful. That could put a crimp in your aloof, mysterious image."

Becker smiled. "It could, but Connor, Abby and I have been through a lot together, so it's worth it."

"Aw..."

"Quiet," he said, as she giggled.

"Matt's going to be a challenge, and so is Emily."

"What about Lester?"

"No, I've got a couple ideas for him. I just have to choose."

"You aren't mentioning me, does this mean, I hope, that you're not getting me anything?"

"It does not," said Jess. "I'll know what you want soon, even before you maybe." She smirked.

He shook his head. "The ARC elf," he muttered, going to the armory.

"I like it! I am the ARC elf!"

Jess turned her focus to Emily. She was refined, strong and independent despite coming from a time when women were supposed to be dependent on men. Jess had several ideas, but she had to admit some of them were inappropriate for a Christmas present. One idea was blush worthy, besides, Emily had a boyfriend.

Jess thought about the strides for women since Emily's time: the suffrage movement, the gains in employment and education, and the new respect for motherhood and a woman's role in family. Jess asked herself what would she, a modern woman like to give a woman of the past.

Finally, Jess settled on a copy of the classic feminist book, "The Feminine Mystique." She thought is was perfect.

Matt was almost as hard as Becker, but she wasn't achingly, breathlessly hot for Matt. Matt was mysterious, and like Emily, not from this time. All she really knew about him was that he was a good leader and that he loved Emily.

She needed research, and in Matt's case, she decided this research should be interviewing people he was around all the time, her friends.

"He likes plants," said Connor. "I guess because they didn't have any where he's from."

"There were lots of things he didn't have in the apocalyptic future," said Jess. Suddenly she gasped. "Did he even have chocolate?" she asked with a terrified face.

Becker broke out laughing. "Only you would think of the horrors of no chocolate during the apocalypse."

"That's a horrible thought!" She began digging in a bag beneath her chair. "I need chocolate now. That was so horrible!" She sighed in relief as she found a bar and unwrapped it.

"Lots of things he's probably grateful for now: beer, pizza, television, microwave. Oh, wait. Sorry, that's me. Things I missed. Sorry."

Becker smiled. "I'd miss guns, and more guns."

Jess rolled her eyes. "You would. I'd miss my family, and chocolate, and my computer, and shoes. I don't want to think about this anymore. I'm depressed."

"You're going to stop off at a shoe store on the way home, aren't you?"

"Please, Becker. I always drop into a shoe shop on the way home."

"You should have guessed that, Becker, really," commented Connor.

"What am I going to get Matt?" asked Jess.

"What did you get Lester?"

"Oh, he's easy." She noticed Becker's smirk. "I told you, no more dirty comments," she said.

"Then stop setting them up for me," he replied.

"I'm ignoring you, " she said, turning her attention to Connor. "I got Lester," and she looked to see if he was around, "a ' best boss' t-shirt."

Becker and Connor looked at each other. "You're joking," they said together.

She shook her head. "Nope. I couldn't help it. I had to get it for him, but just so he's not grumpy, I also got him monogrammed wine goblets."

"I hope you got wine to put in them," said Becker.

"Well, duh," said Jess. "So now that just leaves Matt and ...you," she said looking at Becker.

"I told you..."

"Yes, I know, blah, blah," said Jess, rolling her eyes. "I'm not listening. Where did my chocolate go?"

End Ch.3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"This is a horrible idea, Jess," said Connor, opening the door. "He won't kill you because your cute, but me? I'm a dead man."

"Relax Connor. He has to catch us to be mad, and he won't."

They walked into the apartment. It was spacious, clean, and homey.

"Wow, not what I expected from Action Man," said Connor.

"I know. Where are all the guns and other weapons that should be on display? I even thought maybe there'd be some poor dead animals as trophies on the wall."

"Or the heads of bad guys."

"Oh, my god! Is that an afghan on the sofa? That is very feminine."

"Jess, just do what you came here to do and let's get out."

"I am doing it Connor. I need to look around and get a sense of him, you know, away from the ARC. I need to find what he likes, what he's in to."

"He's into shooting, which is why I'm nervous. Hurry up."

Jess walked around, looking at the pictures on the wall, the items on his tv, and the books on a bookshelf.

"I don't see anything helpful. No books on one particular subject, no hobby magazines, no collectibles. Darn."

"Maybe he keeps that stuff in his bedroom," said Connor.

"Good idea," she said. She walked down the hall, bathroom, closet, ah, bedroom. "This really isn't Becker.

Becker's bed was tidy, made up with tight corners and no wrinkles, just as you'd expect from a disciplined military man. On top of it though, was a cozy, country-style quilt.

"Wow. All that's missing is a pot of flowers on the nightstand and a teddy bear on the bed," said Connor.

Becker's room was neat and orderly. There wasn't anything on display. His dresser was bare except for personal care items and some coins. There was a family picture on the bedside table. Jess could tell it was his family because they all looked like him. Lucky family, she thought with a grin.

"He's a neat freak," said Connor. "I never trust neat freaks."

"Well, this is just not helpful," said Jess stomping her foot.

"So, can we go?" asked Connor.

"I guess. Wait, let's see if there are anymore rooms." She went back up the hall. There were no more doors in the hall. The kitchen was open, attached to the living room.

"Aha," she said, spotting a door off the kitchen. "Maybe that's where he keeps his secret passion."

"I really don't want to see his passion."

Jess walked over and opened the door. She sighed. "Found his guns."

"Really? Wow, it's not the arsenal I would have expected," said Connor. He entered the small room, and looked at the case against the wall. "These are old. That looks like an Old West gun, not that I'm an expert. That one looks cool, and old too. Oh, these are scary."

Connor, not into guns, didn't know he was looking at rifles, shot guns, and one sniper gun.

"Ok, I'm scared. He's going to shoot us for breaking and entering."

"We didn't break in, we used a key."

"Which I stole," said Connor. "That's it. I'm leaving. You can come or stay and explain to Gun Boy."

Jess frowned. Then, as she turned to leave, she saw a desk beside the door. On top were tiny, little figures.

"What are these?"

"Action figures!" exclaimed Connor, laughing. "They are tiny, and metal."

Jess opened a desk drawer. "Paints, brushes, unpainted figures. Oh, here's a brochure."

"Military miniatures. For gaming or personal collection. Welcome to our Napoleon Collection. Use alone or with the Wellington Collection to depict the famous battle of Waterloo."

"Jess," said Connor, pointing to a small table in the far corner, hidden from view by the desk. On the tabletop were more painted figures.

"These look like natives," said Jess.

"Aztecs, ooh, I think that's Montezuma. That pale guy must be Cortez. Cool. He's even got the sacrificial temple with blood dripping down. Hey, here's a little priest holding a heart he just cut out of the victim."

"Yuck," said Jess. "Why would anyone display that? It's awful."

"It's history. The Spanish' horror at human sacrifice was one reason they conquered the Aztecs. That and gold. Oh, here's another. Look at all the little ships. HMS Victory and the HMS Sovereign, oh, this is the battle of Trafalgar. Cool. I don't see any little figures, too bad. I wanted to see Admiral Nelson."

"What are these?"

"I guess they're little figures that depict famous battles, Jess. Action Man is into little historical figures he paints and displays," he said, then slowly, a big grin developed. "Oh, I can't wait to rib him."

"No! You can't! We aren't here, remember?"

"Jess, I can't keep this secret! I just can't! Action Man has a semi-geeky hobby."

"Connor, if you say one word, I will kill you," she said, and her tone was cool and menacing.

"Um, Ok. I can tease him after Christmas, though, right?"

Jess smiled. "Of course."

End of Ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"You're sure she's not coming back soon?" asked Becker.

"I told you, she and Connor went to the computer store. They'll be gone hours," said Abby.

Becker walked into Jess' bedroom. "I think you should stay in here with me," he said.

Abby smiled. "Always the gentleman, huh? Can't be in a single, young lady's boudoir alone?"

"No."

Abby giggled. "I know that I promised not to say anything, but Becker, this is just so sweet."

"Abby..."

"And kind of romantic."

"Romantic? Rummaging around in her private room without her permission is romantic? It's creepy, and I can't believe I'm doing it."

"Or roped me in as accomplice," said Abby.

Becker sighed, kneeling by one of the drawers in Jess' dresser. He pulled it out, and looked through. He was so relieved that it wasn't filled with 'unmentionables.'

"What's happening to me, Abby?"

Abby smiled hugely. "You're in lo..."

"Don't say it, please."

Abby giggled. "You are you know. You are completely taken with one Jess Parker."

Becker shut the drawer, and groaned. He got up and moved to the closet.

"You aren't denying it," she said.

He glared at her, and looked in the closet. "I'm not finding anything helpful."

"What are you looking for?"

"I told you. I want to get her something special. Something personal."

"Jess is pretty much an open book Becker. Get her anything colorful, cute, or chocolate. Get her shoes, a bag, jewelry, or something for her hair."

"Not personal enough." He saw her smile again, and he blushed. "Just...stow it, Abby. I know I'm acting weird. I don't need confirmation."

"It's a good weird, though, right?"

"No. It's uncomfortable, distracting, annoying, and unlike me."

"Becker, you've just described someone head over heels for someone else. Face it. You're in lov..."

"Abigail!"

Abby laughed. It was just so much fun to see the Captain totally smitten.

"I thought you were going to help."

"I am helping," said Abby.

"By embarrassing me?"

"Yep."

Becker turned around and looked at her.

"Jess was making her shopping gift list," he said. "and she told me how she always found just the right present. She thinks and agonizes over it. I come from a long line of people who pass anything personal off on someone else. I want to get Jess something perfect. I don't know where to start or how to do it. If you could hold off on teasing me, I'd appreciate it."

Abby's heart was struck by his sincerity. She resisted the urge to break out with an "aw..." and hug him.

"I apologize," she said. "I'll get to thinking."

"Thank you."

He turned back around, focusing on Jess' bedside table, and didn't see the enormous smile on Abby's face.

Pulling open the drawer to the table, Becker saw a little beat up box. Opening it he saw a very old metal barrette, at least he thought it was a barrette. It was broken in two pieces.

"Why keep it? It's broken," he said aloud.

Abby came over to look at it. "Oh, yeah. She told me about this. It's a hair barrette her grandmother gave her. It's some sort of heirloom."

"There's a piece of paper under it. 'Dear Jess, I know this is broken, but it is precious to me, and so are you, so you two belong together. This was my grandmother's and she gave it to me. I want you to have it. It was broken many years ago, but I didn't have the heart to throw it away. Not everything valuable comes pristine and without scars. Love, Gran."

"Wow," said Abby. "What a neat thing to have."

Becker looked at her and smiled. "I have an idea."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Christmas Eve and the team was going to Jess' to celebrate together. Jess, Becker, and Lester would be would all be away at family's on Christmas. Matt and Emily as well as Connor and Abby were celebrating alone Christmas Day and looking forward to it.

So Christmas Eve was there private team party. And the last chance for Jess and Becker to see each other before Christmas. Neither one knew that the other was looking forward to the party and slightly dreading being without each other on Christmas Day.

Jess opened her door, smiling sweetly at Becker. He came in and took off his black coat and Jess gasped.

Becker laughed. "I know, not a stitch of black. I could wear my coat, if it bothers you."

She looked again at the pale green sweater and tan pants he wore. He was so gorgeous, she thought.

"No. You look amazing, I mean, festive," she said, blushing as red as her dress.

For her, it was long and conservative. It went just below the knee, had long sleeves, and a scoop neck. It was sparkly, with little red crystals all over it.

"You look beautiful," he said. His eyes stayed on hers and they stood there, unaware of the other guests staring at them and smirking.

Finally, Lester cleared his throat. "This isn't a private party, is it Miss Parker?"

Jess blushed again, and ushered Becker to join the others. As he walked past her, he handed her a small box.

"Could you put this under the tree for me?"

"Certainly," she said. She couldn't help but look at it. It was wrapped in a beautiful pink and red poinsettia print, and on a small golden tag was written the name, "Jess."

She smiled, beamed actually, and placed it carefully beneath the tree.

They all drank wine and nibbled on crisps, cheese, and other treats. Jess handed Connor his present, saying he needed to open it now, as they could add it to the refreshments.

"Food!" he cried. Opening the box, there was Mr. Spock, from Star Trek, and his head came off to reveal that he was in fact, a cookie jar.

"Sweet! Oh, there's actual biscuits inside. Jess, these are so cool! Look guys, a little Yoda and R2 from Star Wars, the Starship Enterpise and a phaser, from Star Trek, and the Tardis from Doctor Who. Thank you! Mm...Yoda's yummy."

Jess giggled. "I hope they're OK. I had Bernie help me with the recipe."

"They are delicious," said Emily, "but I do not get the significance of these images."

"I'll explain it to ya later, Em," said Connor, stuffing R2 in his mouth.

"Well, I guess we might as well do the presents now," said Jess.

Abby was next and she loved the wedding catalog. She had a gift card for it with a rather large amount on it, thanks to everyone chipping in.

"I don't know what to get. There's so much. You're going to have to help me, Jess."

Jess giggled. "Then it's a gift for me too. You know how I love to shop."

Becker smiled. Jess was so animated and cheerful. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and he knew everyone else noticed. He just didn't care.

Emily was intrigued by the book Jess had given her, and kept trying to read it.

"Jess dear, why give it to me if I can not read it."

"Not now, Em."

"But Jess, it is so interesting, the Feminine Mystique. I must read more."

Matt laughed. "I have no idea what that book is, but I'm scared."

"You should be Matt," said Lester. "That book brought about the decline of the male empire."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Here, don't be grumpy," she said, and handed him two boxes. "Open the thin one first."

Everyone looked expectantly at him. They all knew about the "World's Best Boss" shirt that Jess had given him.

He opened it. Taking out the shirt, he said. "Truthful, very truthful. I'm not wearing it, though, but thank you for the compliment."

They all looked at each other.

"I'm a little disappointed, Lester," said Connor. "The vein on your forehead didn't even pop out."

"That's because, Connor, it is the eve of the blessed day of Christmas."

"How much has he had to drink?" asked Becker.

"Not enough, but interestingly, these rum balls are quite potent."

"Bernie made those. He said not to eat too many. The rum is not cooked off and you can get tipsy," said Jess.

Lester looked at her. "Oh, you may need to call me a cab later, then Jess. I've had almost a dozen."

"Lester! I told you not to eat more than two!"

"Never tell someone not to eat something Jess. I thought everyone knew that," said Lester. "I promised the wife I wouldn't get plastered til New Year's Eve. She'll be so upset. Jess, will you write me a note?"

Jess giggled. "Yes, Lester I will write a note saying its all my fault, and to please excuse you, alright?"

"Thank you. Now, to the second box."

Jess took it away. "No. You've had enough. I'll write a note and attach it to the box telling your wife to open it with you when you're...better."

"Jess, that's not fair."

"I'm sorry Lester, but I can't be responsible for you having more of a snootful."

"It's booze?"

Everyone laughed.

"Actually, Lester," said Abby. "It's a pair of wine glasses with your initials etched in them. We all chipped in to get you a wine of the month subscription so there's also a bottle of wine for December. You'll get a different wine every month for a year."

Lester's eyes widened and he teared up. "You are the world's best employees." He began to sniff and blubber.

"I believe he needs some coffee. I shall make it," said Emily going into the kitchen.

Jess moved Lester to the couch and laid him down. She shook her head. "Mental note, no more rum balls at parties."

"Connor, this is from Lester, Matt, Emily and Becker. Oh, you guys did this without me?" asked Jess.

Becker smirked. "That's what you get for shopping so early."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's see it Connor."

Connor opened the envelope to find tickets and a brochure. "Congratulations Brave Traveler! You are about to embark on a Whovian adventure.' No way! Guys, this is a tour of Doctor Who sites in Wales and London!"

Becker laughed. "We know. Abby should get the credit, it was her idea, and yes, she's going with you." Connor smiled at his fiance. "There's even special passes for a visit on set."

Connor screamed. "No way. I'm going in the Tardis!"

Everyone laughed, but Lester who moaned and stuffed a cushion over his head.

"You guys are the best," he cried, hugging them all, even Lester.

"That was an amazing present, and I feel dumb now," said Jess.

Becker knew what she was thinking, and he pulled her aside and whispered, "It's your fault, you got me, uh, us, all on this 'personal' kick. I never would have asked Abby to think of something fantastic that Connor would love, without you. You did get him the perfect present, plus he loves biscuits."

She smiled.

"Hey, you two, stop whispering in secret," said Matt.

"We aren't whispering, and Matt, you're next. This is from all of us, and it was Connor's inspiration."

"I just said you like plants."

Matt opened the small box and found brochures. "Visit Kew Gardens," said one and the other said, "Visit Wakehurst." There were tickets to both, guided tour passes, and and tickets to special displays.

"I thought it would be a great place to see lots of different plants and flowers, and even some bits of conservation and horticultural science," said Jess.

Emily, back from coffee making added, "Jess also found a bed and breakfast nearby and we have reservations for anytime in the next six months. It will be our own private getaway."

"This is amazing Jess, really, thank you," said Matt, sharing the brochures with Emily.

Becker watched the smile on Jess' face. She looked up and saw him grinning at her. She smiled back.

End of Ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Becker is next," she said.

Jess handed him a large box. As Becker opened it she watched his face. He moved the paper lining and saw a box that said, "Wellington Collection, includes Wellington and command officers, British regiments, German Legion, Belgium infantry Lines, and Dutch infantry lines."

"Jess? I.. I don't believe it. How in the name of everything Holy did you know?" he asked her, as she joined him on the loveseat.

Connor piped up, "I stole your keys and we snuck into your apartment."

"Connor!"

Connor chuckled. "I don't think he's going to kill us, Jess. He's...happy," he said smiling at Abby and laughing.

Becker didn't seem to care. He picked the box up and looked at it. "I've needed this one for ever, but I couldn't find all of them together, and buying them separate was just too expensive."

"I know! Those things are pricey, but luckily, I'm an expert shopper who knows her way around the internet."

Becker smiled. "Jess, you amaze me. I...can't believe it."

Jess scooted closer to him, "Is it perfect?" she asked with a grin.

He chuckled. "Yes. I apologize for doubting you. You found me the perfect present."

"Yay," she said, doing a little dance beside Becker.

Becker looked at her, and kissed her cheek. "You're brilliant."

She blushed. "Thank you." Her heart was racing.

"Matt, would you hand me that small box under the tree, please?" asked Becker.

Becker handed Jess the present.

She smiled, "thank you, " she said, and opened the present. She stared at it. For a several seconds, there was silence.

"Oh, God. Becker made her speechless," said Connor. "Do we need to phone emergency services?"

"Becker, I have a barrette that looks exactly like this. It's a family piece and I can't wear it because it's broken. It belonged to my great-great grandmother."

Becker smiled and looked at Abby, who was smiling too.

"Jess," said Becker. "This is your grandmother's barrette."

Jess looked at him, stunned. "What? It can't be. How?"

Becker chuckled. "I did some snooping in your room too," he said, nodding at Connor. "They're way too eager to let people in our homes."

Abby and Connor laughed.

"I found the barrette," said Becker, "and took it to a specialist metal worker who repaired it. Don't worry, he was very careful not to damage the original work. A jewelry historian helped him make sure the value of it as an antique wasn't damaged. In fact, you may get a few calls from her. She really liked it."

Jess had tears in her eyes. "I can wear it?"

Becker smiled. Emily helped Jess carefully put it in her hair. Jess looked at it in a mirror, and this time she did cry. Becker stood behind her smiling.

"Personal enough?" he asked.

She turned around and hugged him.

"It's perfect. Thank you. I don't know what else to say. I...I feel like I have generations of my relatives with me."

"You do," said Abby. "There in your hair."

Jess laughed. "Thank you," she said to Becker again. "Thank you."

He smiled, and she kissed him on his cheek, but as they stared at each other, they forgot about everyone else in the room.

They kissed, on the lips, firmly and for a long time.

The others traded looks, and diverted their attention to their presents, while Jess and Becker kept kissing, oblivious to everything else.

Finally, they released each other. They looked embarrassed for a moment, but then they smiled.

"I'm going to miss you," she said, "even for one day."

"I know, Jess. Me too."

Then, with no hint of his customary restraint and distance, he pulled her gently to him, and kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck, and melted into the kiss.

"Um, they're at it again," whispered Connor.

"I think we should call it a night," whispered Matt. He and Emily took Lester home.

"Please tell Miss Parker, when she extricates herself from the Captain, that it was a lovely party," said Lester, tipsy. "Oh, I need that note for the wife. There it is, thank you, and goodnight," he said.

Connor and Abby decided to retreat to their room, but they occasionally popped out to see what they were doing.

"We're the stuffy old chaperones," said Abby, peeking through their door. "When did that happen?"

"Are they behaving?" asked Connor.

"Yeah, they're on the couch. He's looking through his miniatures, and she's beside him, with her head on his shoulder. Aw."

Finally, around midnight, they heard Becker say goodnight.

"This was the best Christmas Eve I've had in a long time," said Jess.

Becker smiled. "I've never had one so good, Jess. My family needs a lesson in Christmas from you."

She smiled.

"Will you call me when you get back?"

"Definitely," he said, stroking her hair, then kissed her deeply.

"I think I'm no longer a scrooge," he said.

She laughed. "Good," she said.

"I have a confession to make," he said.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"When you were talking about getting me the perfect present, and asking me what I really wanted?"

Jess nodded.

"I had something in mind, but I thought it was impossible."

"What?" asked Jess.

He caressed her cheek. "You," he said.

She smiled.

He chuckled, and she kissed him passionately.

"It's not impossible. I'm yours," she said.

"That's the perfect present."

The End


End file.
